


Love Can Thaw This Frozen Heart (If You Want To, I Can Show You)

by LetTheShipsSetSail



Category: Frozen (2013), Teen Wolf Crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Claiming, Crossover, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, Hypothermia, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Lots of Angst, M/M, Marking, Mental Breakdown, Minor Character Death, Multi, Protective Derek, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Special Hale Secrets, Stiles is lonely, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trolls, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wolves, alive!hale family, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheShipsSetSail/pseuds/LetTheShipsSetSail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so, please don't hate me. Lemme explain you a thing. Derek is Elsa, Stiles is Anna, Scott will be Olaf, but instead of being a snowman, he will be ice. Like, Derek made him 'cause he didn't want to be alone and WHAM, he came to life. Like Olaf. He'll be ice because I think that's weird that Allison and Isaac would want to sex with/be with a snowman. Peter will be Hans (NO RELATION TO THE HALES), and Kate Silver is *dramatic music please* Kate Argent, Queen of Whistleton. No relation to Allison in this fic. (Her last name is Silver in this story, but I just wanted you to know who she's based off of.) Isaac is Kristoff, but obviously, he will NOT be getting together with Stiles. Allison is a Wolf, Isaac's best and only friend. She's a shape shifter, but Isaac doesn't know that. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd come in a lil later, so I'll explain them later. I think I explained everything.  POV will probably alternate just a little. Then is will stay on Stiles. If I missed anything let me know please. Enjoy what comes out of my demented head :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, please don't hate me. Lemme explain you a thing. Derek is Elsa, Stiles is Anna, Scott will be Olaf, but instead of being a snowman, he will be ice. Like, Derek made him 'cause he didn't want to be alone and WHAM, he came to life. Like Olaf. He'll be ice because I think that's weird that Allison and Isaac would want to sex with/be with a snowman. Peter will be Hans (NO RELATION TO THE HALES), and Kate Silver is *dramatic music please* Kate Argent, Queen of Whistleton. No relation to Allison in this fic. (Her last name is Silver in this story, but I just wanted you to know who she's based off of.) Isaac is Kristoff, but obviously, he will NOT be getting together with Stiles. Allison is a Wolf, Isaac's best and only friend. She's a shape shifter, but Isaac doesn't know that. Lydia, Jackson, Erica, and Boyd come in a lil later, so I'll explain them later. I think I explained everything. POV will probably alternate just a little. Then is will stay on Stiles. If I missed anything let me know please. Enjoy what comes out of my demented head :)

      It all began in a town called Arendelle. Well, it didn't exactly happen there, but whatever. The King and Queen of Arendelle were great people, very loving to everyone and everything, especially their little boy, Prince Genim ("Stiles," he whined, stomping his tiny foot. "It's Stiles." "Of course, sweetie," Queen Claudia would say every time, chuckling at her son's antic's. "Whatever you want." ) Queen Claudia was very sweet, a kind soul to all. King Stilinski was the stern, protective half of the duo. Under their rule, the kingdom was always happy and healthy. Content. Until..

     Claudia grew sick with a rare cancer, and treatment wasn't working. She passed away, taking away Stiles' and King Stilinski's happiness and trust in the world. The King closed the castle doors, not letting anyone or anything in. He refused to lose his little boy, too. He limited staff, and had absolutely no contact with the outside world besides trade-offs, but even then, he didn't do them in person. Only people he trusted were allowed to work in the castle, which was a small amount. Prince Stiles was very lonely, having no siblings or friends to play with. His dad was fun but, ugh. Old person with responsibilities. He couldn't do all the stuff he wanted to do with his old man. The staff wasn't very friendly. Not mean, but just... Standoffish. It was a miserable existence, colorless and dull. Especially for a naturally curious, mischievous, and smart 3 year old. Stiles didn't think his dad had ever noticed how lonely he was, but he was wrong. King Stilinski did take notice, and decided to take action.                

                                                                                ***********************************************

     Stiles sighed, star fished out on his bed, bored in his bedroom. He had wanted to go play in the yard because it was a beautiful day out, but _nooooo._ There weren't any available staff members around to watch him. Stiles pouted up at the ceiling, angry. He was 4 years old! He didn't need no stinkin' babysitter that would tell his father every little thing he had done. He slid off the bed and went to the wall of windows that took up one side of his room and plopped down on windows seat. He watched the townspeople move below with envy, wanting to be out there, experiencing the world. He pressed his face closer to the glass, wide honey-brown eyes even wider in wonder as he watched, amazed, a ship pull into the dock. Oh, he wanted to be out there so bad he could practically taste it! He vibrated with excitement, eyes glued to the ship, when he was interrupted by a maid.

"Genim?" She asked as she peeked her head in the room. He turned around to glare at her. "Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you!" she chirped, ignoring his glare. She stepped fully into his room, then placed a emerald green suit top with black swirled designs on his bed, along with black pants, a white undershirt and clean black sneakers. Stiles furred his little forehead at her, worrying a pillow's tassels' beneath chubby fingers. "What's that for, Eli?" He said, confused. The maid beamed softly at him, completely enamored.

     He was literally _the cutest_ thing she had ever seen, with his unruly light brown hair that was so soft, his chubby cheeks dotted with moles, plop belly, and small, stubby, fingers. Add in big, round, honey eyes framed by thick lashes that just recently gotten back that spark of life in them. He was like a little puppy. Genim-uh, Stiles-was the most adorable kid she had worked with, by far. The only other kid that came close to his level was that Jackson kid, but he was a brat. So, no, he really didn't count.

     "It's a surprise, sweetheart. From your dad." She replied, sitting on his bed, waiting patiently for him to come to her. She (and all the other maids) knew that you couldn't force Stiles to do anything he didn't want to do. "Oh! Really?!" He perked up, eyes becoming a shade darker with excitement. "Mhm," Eli hummed. "But you won't get your surprise if you don't get dressed." He jumped off the window seat and bolted over to her, almost vibrating out of his skin. "What is it?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He chanted. "Slow down there, tiger. You'll see for yourself soon enough," Eli giggled as she dressed Stiles. "M'not a  _tiger_ , Eli. M' a _wolf. Duhhh._ " he said as if stating the obvious. "Sure thing, pup." she agreed, sliding on his other shoe. "Go brush your teeth and we'll go, okay? I think your hair's fine like that. It'll just get messed up anyways." Eli ruffles his hair, earning herself a squawk of annoyance. "Hey! Not tha hair!" he told her from across the room, where he had ran to after she mused his hair. He pouted at her, then disappeared into his bathroom, Eli's chuckles trailing after him.

                                                                               **********************************************

     "C'mon Eli! Let's go!" Stiles said, pulling her down the long hallway by her hand. "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" she laughed, trailing after the trotting kid. They burst into the ballroom, the door hitting the wall with a resounding _thwap!_ Elis shook her head and sighed, looking down at Stiles, who was looking around for his dad, small hand still intertwined with hers. He was gonna break this castle one day. "Dad! M'here, dad! Where is it?!" he yelled, waiting for his dad to appear with his surprise. They stepped further into the room, Stiles tugging her along again. "Come _on,_ Eli!" he said. They went towards the pillars and-

There was his dad. Standing and chatting with two adults who didn't work in the castle. Wait, _what?!_

Stiles hesitated, unsure, until his dad caught sight of him and visibly brightened. He waved him over, interrupting the conversation he was so obviously having. Stiles hid behind Eli's legs, shy. Together they walked over to his father. "Hey, son. Say hi to Queen Talia and King Charlie of Beacon Hills." King Stilinski said to Stiles, playfully ruffling his son's unruly hair. Stiles latched onto his father's legs as he thanked Eli then waved her off. He peeped around his dad's legs to see Queen Talia looking right back, a soft smile on her face. 'Wow', Stiles thought. 'She's beautiful!' "Don't be shy, Genim. They're great people who've been wanting to meet you." Stiles pouted up at his dad, put out. "My name is S-T-I-L-E-S. Stiles." He spelled out. "Daddd," he whined, pulling on his dad's pant leg. "Dad, look. We've been over this, like, a billion times. Don't embarrass me." King Stilinski let out a huff, rolling his eyes.

    "Yeah, okay, whatever kid." he said fondly. Stiles, feeling emboldened, stepped out from his hiding place but held on to his dad's pants, just in case he had to make a quick getaway. "Hi, I'm Stiles." He said pointedly, risking a glance at his dad. "I thought I should introduce myself, 'cause dad will give you the wrong name. So, hi. From Stiles."

His dad glared at him, unimpressed. Stiles glared right back. Stiles turned back to the guests (and wow, ain't that a weird thing to say?) when he heard soft laughter. He stared up at them, waiting. "You are the cutest thing I have ever had the pleasure of meeting," Queen Talia said as she crouched down in front of him. "Thank you, Queen Talia." Stiles said, blushing. "Oh, enough with the formalities. Please, call me Talia. You too, Stilinski." She said to the King. "Mom, too, if you'd like." she said warmly, touching Stiles shoulder gently. "Mom would be great, please." Stiles mumbled, blushing harder.

     "That's fine, sweetheart." She gave him another warm smile, then straightened up. The man standing beside her smiled down at him too, reminding him of home. Safety. Warmth. Although he had just met them, he liked them. A lot. They were comfortable to be around without even trying. It was nice, reminded him of his own mother. So he decided to tell them. "I like yous. A lot. You guys are cool. You remind me of my mommy." Stiles declares to the couple, now standing in front of them, fists resting on his hips.

King Stilinski watched his son, baffled. He never spoke of Claudia, and if anybody else did in front of him, he would snap at them and storm off. This meeting had depended on Stiles liking them, so he guesses they were moving on to Stage Two of the surprise. Judging by the surprised, pleased faces on the King and Queen of Beacon Hills, they were guessing the same. "Son, we have someone we want you to meet." he said, clasping his son's shoulder and reeling him back to lean against his legs. "Ooohhh, who? More new people?!" Stiles said, bouncing against his legs. It made King Stilinski's heart hurt, knowing that his son hadn't seen or met any new people for at least a year because of him. Him and his protective streak.

     "Relax," he said, smiling down at his son. "And yes, to answer your question. Just, try not to be overbearing, okay?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically at him, stilling bouncing against him. Stilinski nodded at the couple, giving them the go ahead. To his great surprise, it was King Charlie who called for his son. "DEREK!" He called, looking around the ballroom for his son. "Derek, come here, please. We talked about this before we came here, remember bud? We're not pawning you off." Charlie said. Then he did something peculiar. He cocked his head, as if he were listening for something, then nodded and sighed. "I know, Der. I know. But I promise, you'll love him." he said.

"I'm sorry, my son is a little shy, much like you Stiles. Please excuse him." Talia apologized. "No need to apologize, Talia. We've all been down that road. God knows I have." Stilinski chuckled. Stiles ignored his dad and Talia, completely focused on Charlie and this mysterious Derek. He watched as Charlie cocked his head again, smiling softly, then said "Yeah, I know, son. He'll love you, though. I know he will." Then he watched Charlie's eyes fix on a specific spot behind a pillar. He then fixed his eyes there too, watching as a dark headed boy peered out from behind said pillar.

Stiles leaned forward, intrigued, but his dad stopped him from going any where. "Let him come to us on his own terms, Stiles." he told his son firmly. Stiles slumped back against his dad, watching as the dark haired boy, Derek, slowly pulled body part by body part from behind the pillar. First his head, then his left arm, torso, right arm, and lastly his legs. He walked over to them, his head hung low. 'Like a sad puppy,' Stiles cooed internally. He lifted his head when he reached the group, and Stiles was stunned. The kid had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Like, _ever._ Green all around until you got to the pupil, then it was like hazel and blue and just.. _wow._ "Your eyes are freakin' amazing," Stiles blurted, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "What?" he mumbled, digging his foot into the ground. "It's true." Then Derek let out the most delightful laugh Stiles had ever heard, like chimes blowing in the wind. "Thanks, um.." "Stiles," he supplied, breaking free of his dad's hold. "Stiles." Derek said, trying out the name. "Thanks, Stiles." Derek beamed at him, revealing bunny teeth.

     "So, why are you guys here? Not that I mind 'cause I haven't seen someone new around here in ages, but we don't really have open arms anymore." he babbled. "Well.." Derek trailed off, looking at his parents. Stiles had no idea why, though. He leaned in close and Stiles leaned in the rest of the way. Derek cupped his hands around Stiles right ear and whispered "I gotta wait for my parents to tell me it's okay. It's a big family secret, ya know?" Derek leaned back a little to look at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles nodded, feeling his eyes go wide. He was great at keeping secrets! Mostly cuz he had no one to talk to, but whatever. He could totally keep secrets. Definitely.

They tuned back into the conversation their parents were having, and caught the tail-end of what was going on."-he's special, more so then others, and we know how the need to keep your child protected from the rest of the world feels. Please, let us show you." Charlie pleaded. Stilinski had his brow furred, but he nodded his permission and that was all it took. Talia and Charlie looked at their son, and Derek looked at Stiles, excitement and hope make his eyes grow brighter.

"You ready?" he asked. Stiles nodded profusely, not really understanding what was going on, but wanting to. Derek rubbed his fingers together and Stiles watched, amazed, as icy blue patterns and swirls covered his whole arm, right down to his fingertips. They look like patterns of snowflakes stained on his skin. Then, snow started to form from the tips of Derek's fingers, floating a little ways from his hand. The snow seemed to be building itself, slowly growing bigger and bigger until Derek had to cup his other hand beneath the snowball, too. "Wow." Stiles breathed, absolutely speechless. Stiles glanced up at Derek's face, planning to ask him questions but lost his words when he noticed that his eyes were no longer an incandescent green, but an electric, glowing blue.

The swirls and patterns had flowed up his neck and other arm, seemingly taking over his whole body. It covered his face too, trailed along his sharp cheekbones and framed his newly colored eyes. The patterns seemed to pulse on Derek, almost like they were _alive._ Derek then raised his hands over his head and the snowball flew high into the air, by itself. Derek, with his hands raised high above his head, pulled his hands apart as if he were pulling an invisible string, palms raised to the snowball. Something extraordinary occurred: the snowball broke apart, as if being unmade, then got pulled into tiny individual snowflakes again and it began snowing. _Inside the castle._

"This is amazing!" Stiles yelled, arms flung out by his head, dancing under the falling snowflakes and letting out high pitched peels of laughter. Stilinski looked at Derek watching his son, happiness and contentment clear on his face. Then he looked at Derek's parents, still slightly dazed by what just happened, and saw them clutching at each other, matching joyful smiles on their faces and both pairs of eyes filled with tears of pride. This family, this amazing, wondrous family, had just shared a humungous secret with a two person unit, hoping that they would both be able to attain something here. That something was clear: A place for their son to be himself, to not have to isolate him from everyone and everything. For him to be happy, and to be a little kid. To show him that not everyone is cruel. That's all that King Stilinski has wanted for his son, too. And who was King Stilinski to stop his son and this amazing boy from being happy, possibly together?


	2. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, please bear with me. I have to split my time between school and family and friends. Not to mention, looking for jobs for me and my friends. I never could find time to continue this. Like I really love this story and don't want to abandon it. I'll update when I can, whenever I can. The Big Hale Secret will probably be revealed this chapter or the next. Brace yourselves! Also, I want some Stiles and Derek shenanigans. If you wanna see them do something specific, message/comment! I'd love to hear your suggestions!  
> *'Sti' is Derek's nickname for Stiles and 'Der-Der, Dere, or Snowflake(sometimes just Snow) are Stiles' nicknames for Derek much to Derek's chagrin :)*  
> I REGRET NOTHING!!!!!!

Stiles screamed with unabashed joy as Derek gave chase to him 'round the spacious ballroom, Stiles continuously dodging around and behind pillars to avoid getting caught by Derek the 'Evil Ice Monster'. Derek stalked him silently, his quiet only disturbed by the increasingly frequent giggles and soft peels of laughter when Stiles does something especially ridiculous or funny trying to outrun him. Stiles jumped behind a large vase, small body hidden behind the massive piece. Derek stopped his relentless pursuit and cocks his head, confused. "Stiles?" He called as he walks past the vase Stiles is hiding behind, muffling his giggles. "Sti? Where'd ya go?" He said loudly, walking around and looking for his friend. "Don't be a butthead, I wanna play!" Derek pouts, getting mad as he crosses his arms over his little chest. "I thought you were supposed to be _nice_ to your friends. You're being mean!" Stiles gasped, because he's _always_ nice to his friends. Always! Maybe besides his servant Harris but whatever. He's mean and not really his friend. Stiles jumped from behind the vase, angry and ready to defend himself when he's cut off by a huge pile of snow landing on his head. 

Stiles is able to shake the snow out of his face and peer over the top of the pile at Derek, but the rest of his body is still trapped. "You-you  _tricked me!_ What-" Stiles spluttered, but is once again cut off. This time, though, it's by bright laughter. Like, seriously. It wasn't even that funny, Derek. Which Stiles proceeds to tell him, loudly. That just makes him laugh even harder, tears rushing down his face he's laughing so hard. "You're _face_ oh my God, _Stiles_." he pants out, then promptly bursts into laughter again, bent over and clutching his stomach. Is it healthy to be that shade of red?

" _Derekkkkkkk,_ " he whined, because he is still trapped in the stinkin' pile of snow and come on! Really? It isn't _that funny_. "Derek, get me outta here-Hey where are you goi-No, stop that! Don't get our  _parents_ -Heyyyy Dad. Mom, Charlie. How's it going? How's, um.. Life?" Nice, Stiles, nice. He mentally pats himself, because he played that off great. Considering he's stuck in a mountain of snow while his supposed friend stands by and watches on in delight. He's reconsidering Derek being his friend, because this was just plan _evil._  (Stiles likes it.) His dad just raised an eyebrow, probably judging him silently. Mom and Charles look like they're attempting to holding back their laughter, which they are doing so, unsuccessfully. "Hey, son. Can't even go 10 minutes without getting yourself into trouble, huh?" His so-called "father" asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Stiles squawks indignantly, and that's it. Mom let out a loud snort which lead to the giggles, and then turned to full blown laughter, her whole frame shaking with it, the sound bouncing off the walls. 

At least Charlie had the decency to hide his amusement behind his hand. 

"I hate you." He told his dad earnestly because he so totally does right now. His dad snorts, then smirked at him. "No, you don't," he replied back confidently. "I'm taking away all things sweet for a  _week._ No sweets for you." Stiles sing-songed. Take that, dad. His dad frowned, smile vanishing at the prospect of nothing sugary for seven days. The horror. "Hey, don't do anything drastic now-" his dad said hurriedly, a panicked look crossing his face. "Nope, no snacks for a whole week." Stiles said. "But-" Dad tried to plead, voice tinged with desperation. "You wanna go two weeks? I. Will. Go. There. Try me." He retorted smugly. "I'm the King," His dad pouts, but will forever deny doing so. Stiles deems to ignore him. He'll get over it. Eventually.

He struggles until his hands are free from the snow, then waves them around as much as he can. "Little help?" Stiles chirped, because he would really,  _really_ like to get out of the snow, preferably before the snow starts soaking into his clothes. Derek beamed at him and stepped forward. He then cocked his head, eerily similar to his father. He turned around, then digged in his dad's trouser pocket and pulled out.. Oh god, a camera. Dear God _no_.

Derek snapped a picture of him, almost lightning fast. He smirked at him, then puts the camera back in his fathers pants pocket. Where it cannot embarrass him anymore, or hold proof of this moment forever. Derek turned back to Stiles, the pulsing, icy patterns that Stiles automatically associates with Derek are covering his skin, eyes glowing that incandescent electric blue Stiles will never tire of seeing. He held a hand out towards Stiles, then rotated his wrist casually, as if lazily batting away an annoying insect. The snow retracted from his body, every last snowflake floating away from his skin and clothes, not leaving a single mark. It's as if the snow was never even there. He's not even wet, or cold!

Stiles watched as Derek manipulated the snow, not really understanding how he plans to get rid of it all. None of the windows are open, and wouldn't people question why/how there was a pile of snow in summer? He watched as Derek mashed his hands together violently and, above his head, the snow follows suit, smashing together over and over again until there was a block of ice the size of his head. Derek lowered it towards them but doesn't put it down. He let it hover over the ground next to Stiles, waiting patiently for.. something.

Stiles didn't understand until Mom asked his dad if he could possibly get a large bowl. His dad left the room through the door that leads into the kitchen, then returned quickly, a perplexed look marring his features. Stiles had a feeling he that has a similar look on his face. Mom took the large bowl gratefully and placed it on the floor. Derek swiveled the ice to hover over then bowl, then with a quick down motion of his hands, the ice is sitting in the bowl. But the ice is no longer ice, its. Its water. Crystal clear water, to be precise. 

"So cool," Stiles breathed, peering down into the bowl of liquid. "Thanks." Derek said back happily. Then he seemed to remember something and he kind of, withdraws into himself? Like a turtle. "You're not still mad, are you?" He asked shyly, wringing his hands together in front of him, eyes cast downward. "Do you still wanna be my friend?" He whispered, stealing a quick glance at Stiles before his eyes skid away sheepishly. Stiles melts, because Derek is like a puppy that just got yelled at by its owner. Stiles has always been tactile, and even though he's good with words, he sometimes just likes letting his body and actions do the talking.

He surged forward, chubby hands grasping Derek's face and startling every person in the room. Stiles stared into Derek's wide and surprised eyes, then says fiercely "We'll  _always_ be friends, ya dork." Derek beamed softly at him, and Stiles can't take it. His heart wasn't equipped to handle this. So he just pulls Derek within his circle of arms and hugs him tightly. Derek froze for a minute, unsure. Then he wrapped his arms around Stiles and squeezed him back just as tightly, humming contently.

Stiles pulled back from Derek's surprisingly warm body (how does that even work? He can literally shoot ice and snow out of his extremities, isn't he supposed to be, like, _cold?_ )  at the first chorus of 'aww's'. "We were having a  _moment,_ you guys," he said dramatically, flinging a hand between himself and a now blushing Derek who finds the floor to be really interesting. Mom is the first one to comment. "Yeesh, who knew a four year old could have such a flair for the dramatics?" She chuckled, shaking her head fondly. Stiles just sniffed delicately, turning his nose up at them. "We're going to my room, father of mine." He then grabbed a bewildered Derek's arm and left the room, dragging the other kid behind him and out the massive ballroom doors.

Stilinski turned to Talia and Charlie, sees them already staring at him with twin looks of surprise. He shrugged, unashamed. "He gets his spark from his mother. That's my kid in a nutshell."

                                                                                            *********************************************************

Stilinski wrangled Talia and Charlie towards his office while the kids are occupied to talk business. Knowing his son, it'll only be a matter of time before he gets bored and does something he's not supposed (and drag Derek down with him) or break something. Either one is very likely, so they gotta move fast.

Stilinski closed the door behind them softly, then sat down behind his desk. He gestured towards the seats in front of his desk, a wordless request for his guests to sit. They sit down, almost simultaneously, and grasp each others hand for support. Stilinski, respectfully, ignored it. Once they're seated and comfortable, he got right down to business. "The first step in this plan was for both of our sons to meet and like each other. I believe that went over pretty well, don't you agree?" Talia and Charlie nod in unison, which makes Stilinski ache. It makes him miss his wife, but he pushes it away. This is for his son, his only kin. "I would like to move on to Step Two, if that sounds okay to you?" Talia smiled softly at him, then said "We would love to. Derek hasn't met another kid outside of his own family since he was born. He loves his family, but it's good for him to meet other kids, so his sisters don't drive him insane." Stilinski smiled at that. Stiles would love to have a brother or sister. Hell, _he_ would've loved another son, or even a daughter. Him and Claudia had been trying at one point, but they had been forced to stop after they found out her diagnosis.

It wouldn't have been fair to the baby or him, she had said. To curse a child to such a short life span, and make him watch as he slowly lost another person he loved. In the end, she was right. She had always been right. She still is. Stilinski starts to say "Good. How do-" when he's cut off by Charlie. "Sorry to interrupt, but before we proceed any further, we have something else to tell you." He said, then glanced nervously at his wife whose already staring back at him, running her free hand soothingly down his back. He relaxed incrementally into the gentle touch and waits patiently for Stilinski to nod, a silent conformation to continue. He doesn't disappoint.

"Our family is.. not like yours. Or anybody's, really. Our son is unique, as you have seen." Stilinski snorts. He'll say. Charlie continued on with "But he's not the only one." Stilinski frowned, but lets him explain. "We're not really sure on how or why our family is like this, but we believe that it has to do with our ancestors. Years ago, Talia's once great great great grandmother's bloodline was believed to be cursed, every descant ever born to have a different ability, and so far it hasn't disappointed. For me, I was cursed a while back. My parents got on the wrong side of a local witch, so." He laughs at that, but Stilinski is.. He's not really following whats going on, so he waited for more information. "You see, our whole family is unique. Derek is not the only person like that in our family. His older sister, Laura, is a shapeshifter, like their mother. His younger sister, Cora, can manipulate the element fire, much like Derek can with snow. His younger brother Nick, is a Burst. Meaning that in incredible bursts of speed, he can jump or "teleport" from place to place within the blink of an eye. Or faster. It's hell to get him to take a bath; he just teleports outta there." Charlie smiled fondly, almost as if he were remembering.

"His cousin Leanna can talk to animals, and his aunt Tatiana can make herself invisible. Her daughter Carmen, can fly and then Carmen's sister Katrina has wings and a tail. Yeah, we don't really understand that one. We think she's some type of faerie. Then Katrina's daughter Ariel can talk to ghosts and Ariel's brother, Chris, can control water.." As Charlie continued rambling on about his family and their abilities, Stilinski is relieved. He held up a hand, and Charlie automatically silenced himself. Stilinski prides himself on finding such a great couple. They pick up on silent cues quickly. Talia and Charlie sit anxiously, visibly holding their breath.

So it's a great shock when Stilinski promptly burst into laughter. They're startled, to say the least. Once he caught his breath, he looked at them and smiled largely. "Is that it?" He asked, amused. Talia's jaw dropped, then she said "We're telling you about our family being  _other_ and-" "Is that all?" Stilinski interrupted, still smiling. Charlie frowned, obviously confused. "What do you mean, 'is that all'? Do you not believe us?" he said, distressed. "Well, I thought you were gonna tell me you guys were murderers or something like that." He shrugged, still smiling. "And of course I believe you, I literally saw your son's skin glow and his eyes change color. Plus, he shot snow out of his hands. Why would you lie about something like that? Besides, I have proof I saw with my own eyes. That's irrefutable." They looked at him in bafflement.

Talia is the one who spoke this time, eyes averted and in a hushed tone. "So, you're don't think we're delusional or monsters?" She questioned, ever so quietly that Stilinski has to strain just to hear her. Stilinski softened at that, his smile sliding off his face. "No. I don't believe you're monsters, nor are you delusional. Your family is peculiar; it's different, but that doesn't make you any less human. You so obviously love your son so much you've come all the way out here, just on the slim chance your son would be able to regularly have playdates with another kid so he wouldn't feel different from others. So he could grow up normal, or at least, as normal as possible. You've shown and shared a big family secret, knowing there was a high possibility I could've killed you for performing witchcraft in my home. You've made big sacrifices on something that wasn't any where near set in stone. This all sounds like normal things a parent would do, and should do, for their child. Being different doesn't make you a monster; it makes you stand out from all the rest. It makes you unique. It makes you who you are, and who am I, or anybody  _else,_ for that matter, to judge someone? God knows We all have our quirks," Stilinski said softly but fiercely.

Talia and Charlie stared at him in disbelief, and Stilinski just stared right back at them. In a burst of speed that surprised him, Talia vaulted over the desk and pulled Stilinski to his feet by a fist in his shirt, then crushed him into a tight hug, literally squeezing the air out of him. He wheezed as he puts his own arms around her and her grip loosened up, just a little bit. Talia buried her face into Stilinski's shirt, trying hard not to cry as she took in deep, lungful's of his soothing scent. Charlie is still sitting in his seat, but now one of his hands is splayed on Talia's hip, squeezing softly every now and then in a gesture of silent comfort.

Stilinski laughs softly as he rubbed slow circles on Talia's back. "So.. I'm guessing we're going through with Step Two? And all the other Steps after that?" Talia pulled back just far enough to shake her head at him, then gave him a sound kiss on the cheek. As she buried her face within his shirt again, she mumbled softly "Of course we are, you idiot."

 


	3. IM SO SORRY

I AM SO SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. IF YOU HATE ME, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE WAITING FOR A WIP. I WILL UPDATE LATER AND TOMORROW AND SUNDAY FOR YOU CAUSE YOU'VE ALL BEEN VERY PATIENT AND DESERVE ALL THE LOVES. AGAIN IM SO SORRY! On the plus side, my computer is fixed so yay, regular updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would update! Just hold on, okay? This is gonna be a bumpy ride :)  
> Also, I changed the tense of the story. For now, it's Past tense because this is Derek and Stiles' history. and once I get to a certain part of the story, it'll change to Present tense. I'll explain this again a little later. Enjoy!  
> P.S. I'm well aware they didn't build a snowman, but as you can see, Stiles and Derek were a little bit busy ;) The "snowman" will come in the next chapter, which'll be up possibly tonight but most like tomorrow.

" _Sooooooo_ ," Stiles sung. "Can ya do anything else with that snow of yours?"

Derek squinted his eyes at him from where he was splayed on Stiles' large canopy bed.

"What's that s'posed to mean?" Derek asked, unmoving. Stiles sighed and got off the window seat and trotted over to Derek. "I meannnnnnnn." He dragged out, poking Derek in the face. "What. Can. You. Do. With. It." For punctuation, and just to be a little shit, each word Stiles poked Derek in the face.

Derek growled up at him, weak and puppyish, and flashed his blue eyes. Stiles gasped, then grabbed Derek's face and just stared at him. "Do that again," He begged, still staring into Derek's upside down face. He swatted at Stiles hand's until Stiles let go, grumbling. Derek righted himself and frowned at him. "You were less annoying when we were playing."

Stiles pouted indignantly, flinging himself on the bed dramatically. "M' boredddd, Der-Der. Plus," Stiles added, lifting himself high enough that he could look at Derek. "Plus I have A...DBC?" It sounded more like a question. Derek just stared at him, confused. "What's ADBC? Is it tha alphabet? I know what ta alphabet is, Sti."

"Um, it's means I'm more annoyin' than otha people." Stiles said matter-of-factly. Derek 'ooooh-ed' and nodded like he understood. "Like my sister, Cora? She probably has that too. And Laura. Its okay, I don't mind. We can be annoying together." Derek told Stiles solemnly with his fist over his heart, like he was swearing on himself that they would always be annoying together, forever. Stiles perked up at that, then eyed Derek critically.

"You're my bestest friend _ever,_ and you can neva leave." Stiles declared, standing up on his bed. Derek giggled, a mischievous light filling his eyes.

"I have an idea, Sti! Wanna-Do you wanna build a snowman?"

*****************************************************

"Awesome." Stiles whispered, watching with wide eyes as the long and wide main hallway began to freeze over, ice slowly creeping over every available surface and trapping whatever object lied beneath it in an icy, slippery case. "How're you gonna make it go away?" Stiles asked Derek, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from magic happening to glance quickly at Derek. He half shrugged, fiddling with a loose thread on his blazer thing. "I dunno. I'll think of something." He said back carelessly. Stiles shrugged, not really caring either. Derek's a mini genius and together, they'll figure it out. Or maybe make the maids clean it up. Hm.

Derek lifted a hand and raised it to the ceiling, and a large snowflake appeared over head. It burst into pieces, and for the second that time day, it began snowing in the castle again. This time, though, the flakes were fat and fluffy, intended to stick instead of just a light flurry.

"Are ya ready?!" Derek asked excitedly, almost dancing on the spot. Stiles looked at the now fully frozen hallway, and then turned back to Derek and nodded. "Sure, I guess." Derek grinned at him and began pushing him towards the ice. "Wait!" Stiles yelped, pushing back on Derek as the ice loomed in front of him. "I thought we were going togetha, Der-Der!"

Derek laughed but kept pushing. "Nah, you gotsa make sure the ice is thick enough first! Then I'll come play with ya. Duh." He stated as it were obvious, then pushed Stiles onto the ice.

 _"DEREK IM GONNA KILL YOU!"_ He screeched in a higher pitched voice than normal as he spun out on the ice, just barely keeping upright. Derek giggled, hanging back and watching Stiles flail about.

"Here, these'll help," Derek said cheekily. With a wiggle of his fingers, Stiles was able to move much easier. He looked down, surprised, and saw ice skates on his feet.

Stiles shot Derek a wary look, and cautiously moved. Once he started, Stiles couldn't stop so he began picking up speed, gradually racing down the hall. Derek smirked, made his own ice skates and then joined Stiles on the ice where he caught up easily. They raced, Derek leaving Stiles in the metaphorical dust, the hallway filled with bright, cheery laughter.

"Der!" Stiles called out, slowly catching up. Derek stopped suddenly and turned to face him, waiting. "I can't stop!" He squealed, skidding on the ice. "Sure ya can!" Derek called back, not worried in the slightest. There was still a considerable amount of distance between them, but Stiles was bridging it pretty fast. "No I-I can't!" Stiles cried out, trying with all his power to stop before he bulldozed into Derek. The only thing he succeeded in was falling on his back, which didn't slow his momentum _at all._  Derek's face paled, and he tried to run away in a panic, but it was too late. Stiles was already close and going _way_  too fast, and he slammed right into Derek's legs, causing him to flip over and fall mostly on Stiles. They hit one of the frozen over vases which tumbled, fell and smashed to pieces mere inches from where Stiles and Derek had slid to a stop. Derek rolled over unto the slippery floor next to Stiles with a groan, rubbing at his head where he had banged it on the floor.

Stiles clutched his stomach where Derek had fell on him, a whimper escaping him. Stiles rolled his head over to frown at Derek, surprised to find him already glaring back. Stiles and Derek had a heated stare down until they both cracked, laughing till they were both writhing on the floor because their stomach's hurt from laughing so hard and tears were trickling from the corners of their eyes.

A door slammed open a little ways from them and they both froze, looking up until they were face to face with their frowning parents faces'. "What's going on here?" King Stilinski questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his son. "Uhh.." Stiles stuttered, then looked frantically back at Derek for help. Derek stared at him with wide panic filled eyes, obviously not knowing what to say either. They both just started laughing hysterically again while their parents watched on.

"Kids," King Stilinski muttered to Charles and Talia. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

King Charles and Queen Talia whole-heartedly agreed.

 

 


End file.
